Soviet Black Market
Deleted by redirecting to another page: Wikipedia:Second economy of the Soviet Union for reasons that should be all to apparent to readers of Hippiepedia that are paying attention The below is lies, secondhand or not. It must be gleaned and cleaned. Unfortunately, look at the size of it. Most of the disinformation is by omission. Therefore a third objective is required: expansion. Therefore, will include Wikipedia:Fartsovka and its connection to the Wikipedia:Stilyagi and others The second economy in the Soviet Union was the Wikipedia:informal sector in the Wikipedia:economy of the Soviet Union. The term was suggested by Wikipedia:Gregory Grossman in his seminal article, "The Second Economy of the USSR" (1977)."Authority on Soviet economy, Gregory Grossman, passes away". Berkeley News. August 25, 2014. Economist Gerard Roland noted that as Grossman anticipated, "the logic of the Wikipedia:second economy tended over time to undermine the logic of the command system and to lead to expanding Wikipedia:black markets". This prediction was corroborated by the long-term analysis of the economies of Russia and Ukraine (1965–1989) by Treml and Alexeev.Vladimir G. Treml and Michael V. Alexeev,"The Second Economy and the Destabilization Effect of Its Growth on the State Economy in the Soviet Union: 1965-1989" (PDF), BERKELEY-DUKE OCCASIONAL PAPERS ON THE SECOND ECONOMY IN THE USSR, Paper No. 36, December 1993. To a varying degree, second economy influenced all Wikipedia:Eastern Bloc economies. Grossman defines the concept of second economy with a two-prong test, which is the set of economic activities which satisfy at least one of the two conditions: "(a) being directly for private gain (b) being in some significant respect in knowing contravention of existing law."Gregory Grossman, "The Second Economy in the USSR," PROBLEMS OF COMMUNISM, 26, 5, September/October 1977, pp . 25–40. Studies of second, shadow, gray and so on economies are difficult because unlike official economies there is no direct statistics, therefore indirect methods are required. Treml and Alexeev studied the relationships between per capita legal money income and such income-dependent variables as per capita savings and purchases of various goods and services. The study indicated that the disparity between legal income and legal spending gradually grew during 1965–1989 and by the end of the period the correlation between the two almost disappeared, indicating the rapid growth of the second economy. The proliferation of the second economy was impossible without widespread corruption.M. Alexeev, "The Russian Underground Economy in Transition" (PDF), THE NATIONAL COUNCIL FOR SOVIET AND EAST EUROPEAN RESEARCH, TITLE VIII PROGRAM, November 20, 1995. A significant impact on the economy of the Soviet Union was the system of blat, a network of favors, which allowed people to procure all kinds of goods and services, operating within both official and second Soviet economies and continued to operate in post-Soviet Russia.Alena V. Ledeneva, Russia's Economy of Favours: Blat, Networking and Informal Exchange, 1998, . Since the early days of the Soviet Union, there has been a tradition to exaggerate the blame of the "black market" for Wikipedia:consumer goods Wikipedia:shortages, thus effectively shifting the blame off state bureaucrats with their inadequate planning. During the era of Wikipedia:perestroika, the Wikipedia:500 Days program of economic transition mentioned the shadow economy will be an important factor in reforms and predicted that at least 90% of it was to be absorbed by the opening Wikipedia:free market. See also * Wikipedia:Shortage economy References Further reading * Gregory Grossman, "Roots of Gorbachev's Problems : Private Income and Outlay in the Late 1970s," Joint Economic Committee, US Congress, GORBACHEV'S ECONOMIC PLANS, Volume 1, Washington, DC, 1987, pp. 213–229. * Gregory Grossman, "The Second Economy in the USSR and Eastern Europe: A Bibliography " BERKELEY-DUKE OCCASIONAL PAPERS ON THE SECOND ECONOMY IN THE USSR, # 21, July 1990. * Gregory Grossman, "Notes on the Illegal Private Economy and Corruption," in SOVIET ECONOMY IN A TIME OF CHANGE, U .S., Joint Economic Committee, U S Congress, Government Printing Office, Washington, 1979, pp. 834–855. * Gregory Grossman, "The 'Shadow Economy' in the Socialist Sector of the USSR," in THE CMEA FIVE-YEAR PLANS (1981-1985) IN NEW PERSPECTIVE, NATO Colloquium, Brussels, 1982, pp. 99–115. Category:Second economy of the Soviet Union Category:Corruption Category:Crime Category:Ethically disputed business practices Category:Financial crimes Category:Informal economy Category:Price controls Category:Retail markets Category:Tax evasion Category:Underground culture Category:Cyberpunk themes Category:Black markets Category:False flag operations Category:Intelligence operations by type Category:Diversionary tactics Category:Propaganda techniques Category:Propaganda Category:Psychological warfare techniques Category:Psychological warfare Category:Laws of war Category:Piracy Category:Deception Category:Military deception Category:Warfare by type Category:World economy Category:Warfare Category:Black market Category:USSR Category:Copyright infringement Category:Economic warfare Category:Wars for Inequality Category:Economy Category:National economy